<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get to grips with Gay by SteampunkWilson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366132">Get to grips with Gay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkWilson/pseuds/SteampunkWilson'>SteampunkWilson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Autistic Character, Bisexual Character, Gay Male Character, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Lesbian Character, Max's parents are jerks, Mentioned/Referenced Homophobia, Neil is severely sleep deprived, Neither does Nikki, Non graphic panic attack, Nonbinary Character, Nurf protects and attacks, Pansexual Character, Preston has no chill, Trans Character, physical bullying, sensory issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkWilson/pseuds/SteampunkWilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki: jk you can like how you want 😊</p><p>Neil: Nikki, did you just use punctuation, twice?!</p><p>Neil: I'm shocked!</p><p>Nikki: Neil you are interrupting</p><p>Neil: Oh, sorry Max.</p><p>Max: Its cool people interrupt me 24/7 anyway<br/>...</p><p>When she's bored one day, Nikki decides to make a chat for other LGBT+ kids in the area. Nine other kids join. Friendship, romance, arguments and annoyance occurs.<br/>AU where they didn't meet at camp and they're all aged up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>All the kids &amp; All the kids, Ered Miller/Nikki, Max &amp; Neil (Camp Camp), they're all friends ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, thanks for clicking on this, I've seen a similar LGBT+ groupchats for other fandoms so I thought I'd give it a go. Any questions leave in the reviews and, you know, review anyway, that would be great. :)</p><p>Updates will happen fairly regularly for a period, I write this while on the bus to college and being LGBT+ myself, I probably won't run out of inspiration.</p><p>OK, enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>12th November 4:03</i> </p><p>
  <i>Nikki created the server</i>
</p><p>Nikki: come on come on I am bored here</p><p>Nikki: anyone?</p><p>Nikki: plz</p><p>
  <i>Ered has joined the server</i>
</p><p>Ered: sup</p><p>Nikki: yay :D</p><p>Nikki: hi there! :) I really want more people to join this so I am glad your here</p><p>Ered: Me too, I was bored and saw this and though, what the heck</p><p>Ered: thought, dang autocorrect</p><p>
  <i>Preston has joined the server</i>
</p><p>Preston: HI DOES ANYONE HERE LIKE HAMILTON?!</p><p>Ered: erm, no</p><p>Ered: I dont, at least</p><p>Nikki: what's Hamilton</p><p>Nikki: also hi and welcome</p><p>Preston: Hi sorry about the enthusiasm. I recently discovered this musical called Hamilton and it's kind of my life now</p><p>Preston: But I've been wanting to meet other lgbt+ kids for ages, so hi</p><p>
  <i>Max has joined the server</i>
</p><p>Max: sup bitches</p><p>Nikki: gay bitches</p><p>Max: yeah that sounds about right</p><p>Ered: I like this persons style</p><p>
  <i>Nurf has joined the server</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dolph has joined the server</i>
</p><p>Nikki: were you guys in the same place or what that was super weird</p><p>Nurf: um... no</p><p>Nurf: unless you're also at a local library</p><p>Dolph: No I am at my home</p><p>Nikki: ok so I'm gonna a wait a few more minutes then we can do introductions and stuff</p><p>Ered: ok cool</p><p>Nikki: this is so exciting :D</p><p>
  <i>Harrison has joined the server</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Neil has joined the server</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nerris has joined the server</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Neil.A has joined the server</i>
</p><p>Nikki: ooh people bomb</p><p>Max: that sounds so wrong Nikki</p><p>Neil: The grammar here is terrible! I'm leaving!</p><p>Ered: seeing full grammar on a server is scary</p><p>Nikki: same here</p><p>Harrison: I dont mind. Hi everyone!</p><p>Nerris: Good grammar shows good initiative</p><p>Dolph: I find grammar a little difficult because English is my second language so I might type a little weird, sorry</p><p>Harrison: I just scrolled up and saw Hamilton and I'm like, yasss!</p><p>Preston: (:D)</p><p>Neil.A: hello there you guys dolph what language do you speak :)</p><p>Neil: I'm facepalming so badly at your grammar.</p><p>Neil: You and Nikki should start a poor grammar group</p><p>Dolph: I speak German. I am half German</p><p>Neil.A: cool :)</p><p>Nikki: ok I think 10 of us is a good number for now so we should start introductions</p><p>Nikki: is everyone still here</p><p>Ered: yup</p><p>Preston: hi</p><p>Nurf: yes</p><p>Dolph: I am here</p><p>Harrison: of course</p><p>Nerris: yeah, hi</p><p>Neil.A: 😊</p><p>Neil: affirmative</p><p>Max: regrettably</p><p>Nikki: yay ok so were gonna say our preferred names or any nicknames and then age and pronoun or sexuality</p><p>Nikki: let's just go in the order we arrived</p><p>Nikki: I'll start, hi I'm Nikki and I'm 14, cis female and I'm a lesbian</p><p>Nikki: Ered your next</p><p>Ered: what's up, I'm Ered and you can pretty much copy and paste Nikki's description for me, except I'm 16</p><p>Nikki: oh my gosh lesbian buddies</p><p>Ered: 😊</p><p>Preston: I guess it's my turn now. I'm called Preston and I'm a trans female, so I go by she/her pronouns. But I date boys, so I'm probably straight in that sense</p><p>Nikki: gasp, filthy hetro!</p><p>Nikki: jk you can like how you want 😊</p><p>Neil: Nikki, did you just use punctuation, twice?!</p><p>Neil: I'm shocked!</p><p>Nikki: Neil you are interrupting</p><p>Neil: Oh, sorry Max.</p><p>Max: Its cool people interrupt me 24/7 anyway</p><p>Max: Sup, I'm Max and I am a trans Male, so he/him pronouns. I don't know who I like because I hate everyone. And I'm 15</p><p>Nikki: legit mood</p><p>Preston: That phrase should be the motto of confused teenagers everywhere</p><p>Max: wow, I achieved something for once in my shit life!</p><p>Nurf: I guess I'm going now</p><p>Nurf: Hello, I am Nurf. That's already my nickname anyways. I'm 16 and I'm a pansexual cis male</p><p>Ered: high five we can both drive lol</p><p>Nurf: :)</p><p>Nurf: I haven't been able to drive legally yet though</p><p>Nurf: Dolph I think your next</p><p>Dolph: Thank you. Hello, I am Dolph and I am 12. As I said previously, I am German. I am cis Male and I'm gay</p><p>Nikki: yo what's up I'm gay</p><p>Nikki: can you legit say that?!</p><p>Dolph: yo what's up I'm gay? Is that correct</p><p>Nikki: yeah well done!</p><p>Neil: Wait, your name is Dolph and you're German? You're not Hitler, are you?</p><p>Dolph: of course not! I hate people making racist assumptions like that about Germans</p><p>Max: yeah shut the fuck up Neil</p><p>Neil: I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that! I'm Jewish so I end up being overly cautious about these things!</p><p>Dolph: It is fine, you did not mean harm</p><p>Nikki: to redeem yourself to the rest of the chat, and me cos I can boot you, you have to type a sentence in improper grammar</p><p>Neil: ...</p><p>Neil: i h8 u</p><p>Nikki: lol</p><p>Harrison: Can I type now</p><p>Nikki: sure go ahead</p><p>Harrison: thanks. I'm Harrion, I'm 15 and I'm a bisexual. Also, cis male</p><p>Harrison: Harrison, not Harrion</p><p>Nikki: cool</p><p>Nikki: Neil you can talk now</p><p>Neil: Thank you. I am Neil, I'm 15 and I'm asexual and aromatic. Cis Male. And sorry if I'm a bit of a dick, I'm functioning on two hours of sleep in the last twenty-nine hours.</p><p>Max: mood</p><p>Max: also wtf are you a robot</p><p>Neil: Of course not. Fuck off</p><p>Max: lmao</p><p>Nerris: sleep is important to maintain health levels, Neil</p><p>Neil: I know, I'm just so busy on the college course I'm doing at school, and all the other useless subjects give me so much fucking homework in addition to that!</p><p>Neil: Sorry, I'm ranting now.</p><p>Neil: I'll stop.</p><p>Nerris: Hey, I'm Nerris.I am non-binary, so I go by they/them pronouns. And I don't date much, so I haven't quite figured that out yet.</p><p>Nerris: Oh, and I'm 15</p><p>Harrison: Nice</p><p>Nikki: last but not least Neil.A it's your turn</p><p>Neil: Wait, are we both called Neil? You need a nickname, pronto!</p><p>Neil.A: oh ok. Hi everyone! I'm Neil too! I am twelve and I'm pansexual, or pan romantic. Pan something. And I dont really care about pronouns, gender just confuses me. Call me whatever you want</p><p>Neil.A: I've never had a nickname also</p><p>Neil: What sort of stuff do you like? I'm sorry about this, I just hate the confusion of people saying my name but not meaning me.</p><p>Max: dang, Neil you are such an egotist</p><p>Neil.A: It is fine I like space I guess it is my obsession</p><p>Neil: I am not!</p><p>Neil: Alright, should we call you Space?</p><p>Nikki: how about Space Kid</p><p>Neil.A: I love it :D</p><p>Nikki: ok Space Kid it is</p><p>Nikki: suits you Neil?</p><p>Neil: That's fine, thank you Space Kid</p><p>
  <i>Neil.A changed their name to Space Kid</i>
</p><p>Space Kid: no problem other Neil</p><p>Neil: Please don't call me that.</p><p>Preston: btw Harrison did you say you liked Hamilton?</p><p>Harrison: Heck yeah baby! I really admire the special effects and Lin's showmanship even if some of the songs could have just been spoken</p><p>Preston: I'm in it for the showtunes but that stuff is pretty cool too 😊</p><p>Nurf: Save it for the PMing</p><p>Nikki: oh yeah I forgot we could pm each other</p><p>Nikki: Ered you wanna chat</p><p>Ered: sure 😊</p><p>Preston: Harrison, what other shows do you like?</p><p>Preston: PM?</p><p>Harrison: Sure, meet u there</p><p>Dolph: Hello Space Kid, I was just wondering, what did you mean when you said gender confuses you? Are you questioning or…</p><p>Space Kid: oh I dunno really, sometimes I like going by my biological pronoun which is male but I can tell that's not what I feel like all the time and sometimes I even like going by girl pronouns and I just find it weird. My pronouns change all the time so its hard</p><p>Dolph: Alright. Sorry for being nosy</p><p>Nurf: Hmmm</p><p>Nurf: Space Kid, google genderfluid</p><p>Space Kid: OK</p><p>Max: oh man I just got back online and u all left</p><p>Nurf: I'm here</p><p>Nerris: Me too</p><p>Dolph: Me also</p><p>Max: yeah I just saw Hamilton and I was like nope</p><p>Space Kid: oh my gosh thank you Nurf!</p><p>Space Kid: Hello everyone my name is Space Kid and I'm genderfluid and pan</p><p>Nerris: awesome!</p><p>Nurf: Glad to help friend</p><p>Max: gender non conformity is fun</p><p>Dolph: Perhaps you, Max, Nerris and Preston should create a groupchat for that</p><p>Max: maybe</p><p>Max: shit gtg bye</p><p>Nerris: wonder where he went</p><p>Nerris: I got to go too, my mum wants me</p><p>Neil: And so it begins!</p><p>Neil: I'm going to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. OK MUM!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>14th November 7:20</i> </p>
<p>Nerris: Hey, is anyone here going to watch the new GoT episodes</p>
<p>Nerris: The first one airs tonight!</p>
<p>Max: I should have known</p>
<p>Max: u are a huge nerd</p>
<p>Max: and so is Neil</p>
<p>Nerris: :(</p>
<p>Harrison: I might if my teachers don't give me too much homework at school today</p>
<p>Nerris: :)</p>
<p>Space Kid: whats GoT</p>
<p>Space Kid: ?</p>
<p>Nerris: Game of Thrones</p>
<p>Nerris: I freaking love that show</p>
<p>Space Kid: Ive heard of it but haven't seen it</p>
<p>Nurf: Good, I think you're too young to watch that</p>
<p>Nurf: Yep, just checked, definitely too young to watch it</p>
<p>Harrison: OK MUM!</p>
<p>Nurf: What?</p>
<p>Max: you're acting like his mum lmao</p>
<p>Harrison: You are now the mum of the groupchat lol</p>
<p>Max: can we change each others nicknames</p>
<p>Nurf: NO! I locked it anyway, so you cant</p>
<p>Nurf: Ha!</p>
<p>Max: buzzkill</p>
<p>Nerris: Wheres Nikki, this is technically her chat?</p>
<p>Max: probably asleep, like we should all be</p>
<p>Max: its like, fucking 6 am</p>
<p>Harrison: It's seven twenty five</p>
<p>Harrison: But yeah, still way too early</p>
<p>Nurf: I've been up for several hours already. Woke up in the middle of the night and remembered I had homework to do</p>
<p>Nurf: My son of a b*tch teacher will fail me if I don't turn it in</p>
<p>Max: dude, why did you censor the swear</p>
<p>Nurf: I dunno, my phone just does it automatically</p>
<p>Harrison: I just couldn't sleep since three am. I had a weird nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep</p>
<p>Nerris: That sucks</p>
<p>Max: I couldn't sleep cos my parents are being so loud</p>
<p>Space Kid: loud?</p>
<p>Space Kid: what are they doing</p>
<p>Max: you don't want to know</p>
<p>Harrison: ohmygoshno</p>
<p>Harrison: stop talking now</p>
<p>Harrison: typing, shit</p>
<p>Nerris: You stopped typing with capital letters, really shows your shock</p>
<p>Nerris: Anything to say groupchat mother?</p>
<p>Nerris: Nurf?</p>
<p>Nurf: sorry, I fell asleep again</p>
<p>Nurf: almost finished my homework</p>
<p>Nurf: and there goes my punctuation</p>
<p>Harrison: Same, I am also really tired</p>
<p>Harrison: I just wanna stay home sick today</p>
<p>Harrison: But I have exams and it makes me hate life</p>
<p>Max: lmao same</p>
<p>Space Kid: teenagers am I right</p>
<p>Space Kid: oh wait</p>
<p>Nerris: Why are you up SK?</p>
<p>Space Kid: I dunno I went to bed too early I guess</p>
<p>Space Kid: what about you Nerris</p>
<p>Nerris: When a new season or episode is coming out the next day, I can't sleep properly cos I'm JUST SO HYPED!</p>
<p>Max: OK then</p>
<p>Max: fuck this I'm going back to sleep</p>
<p>Nurf: Yeah, fuck school</p>
<p><i>14th November 15:55</i> </p>
<p>Preston: You early birds have dumb reasons for being up that early in the morning</p>
<p>Preston: Harrison, describe your dream</p>
<p>Preston: Harrison?</p>
<p>Nikki: sleeping?</p>
<p>Nikki: also hi, why was no one on yesterday</p>
<p>Dolph: I do not know, perhaps we were all busy</p>
<p>Nikki: ok your full grammar is scary</p>
<p>Dolph: When you learn a second language you usually learn the correct grammar before slang or lingo</p>
<p>Nikki: lingo lol</p>
<p>Nikki: never heard that one before</p>
<p>Preston: are you guys at home. I'm on the bus and my 4G data is acting up</p>
<p>Nikki: yeah, I'm at home</p>
<p>Dolph: I am taught at home</p>
<p>Preston: Oh homeschooled</p>
<p>Dolph: Yes, that is the term I was looking for. I am homeschooled</p>
<p>Nikki: that sucks, I like meeting people</p>
<p>Preston: Yes, you do give off that vibe</p>
<p>Nikki: :)</p>
<p>Nikki: why are you homeschooled?</p>
<p>Dolph: I live somewhere fairly far away from the city (I am assuming that is where you all live) and I can not really leave that often</p>
<p>Max: wtf are u in jail or something</p>
<p>Dolph: No, my papa's work is just complicated</p>
<p>Nikki: is he a gangster</p>
<p>Dolph: No</p>
<p>Dolph: Tell me about your parents</p>
<p>Ered: sup guys</p>
<p>Ered: btw Nikki he wants a subject change, humour him</p>
<p>Dolph: Hello Ered</p>
<p>Dolph: Thank you</p>
<p>Nikki: ok so I never really knew my dad because my mum kept breaking it off with him until he decided to leave for good. But I live with my mum and she's pretty cool. She sleeps around a lot though so I don't think I'll ever get a step parent.</p>
<p>Nikki: oh yeah my mum is pans so she'll pretty much sleep with anyone. That's why I was pretty confident when I came out to her</p>
<p>Ered: lol how did that conversation go</p>
<p>Nikki: I already knew by that point so I just mentioned it casually. she only seemed disappointed that we couldn't do boy talk</p>
<p>Ered: thankfully I never get asked to boy talk with my gay dads</p>
<p>Max: wait ur parents are gay?</p>
<p>Ered: I hope that isn't going to be a problem &gt;:I</p>
<p>Nikki: Ered honey, you're forgetting where you are</p>
<p>Ered: oh right yeah. My dads are gay</p>
<p>Dolph: Do they know about your sexuality</p>
<p>Ered: they do yeah</p>
<p>Ered: theyre cool with it</p>
<p>Dolph: I am happy for you</p>
<p>Preston: I'm at home now, Good For You being out guys!</p>
<p>Preston: (you get mah refernces?)</p>
<p>Max: nobody gets your references Preston</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, if you liked it then leave kudos, if you have an idea for a chapter or plot point then leave a review :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Coming out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>14th November 19:32</i> </p><p>Neil: Hi guys</p><p>Neil: Are we bitching about our parents and coming out, because if so, I have the motherload.</p><p>Max: where tf have u been</p><p>Max: did u sleep all day yesterday</p><p>Neil: Sort of.</p><p>Neil: I woke up at midnight yesterday, worked for a few hours until I finished my project then went to sleep until now. I feel so refreshed.</p><p>Neil: I honestly think I'm nocturnal.</p><p>Max: mum, dad, I have something to tell you, I'm nocturnal. But I'm still your child and I hope you can accept me</p><p>Neil: Did you use semi-correct grammar just to imitate me?</p><p>Max: ...</p><p>Max: maybe</p><p>Neil: Well, whenever I come out, it will definitely have my standard of grammar.</p><p>Harrison: Did someone say bitching about our parents</p><p>Max: maybe</p><p>Harrison: Finally, a place to talk</p><p>Nikki: that's like, the whole point Harrison</p><p>Nikki: are u out to your parents</p><p>Nikki: ?</p><p>Harrison: Not exactly</p><p>Harrison: When I dated my first guy I mentioned it quietly and I don't think they heard me</p><p>Harrison: Not that they'd care about anything I say anyway</p><p>Max: lmao same</p><p>Max: to mine, I'm still Maxine</p><p>Neil: I'm sorry, that's such a dumb name that I can't take it seriously</p><p>Max: me neither</p><p>Max: I hate it so much</p><p>Nerris: I also hate being misgendered</p><p>Nerris: Nobody takes being nonbinary seriously</p><p>Nikki: this is sad :(</p><p>Nikki: isn't anyone out to their parents comfortably?</p><p>Nerris: I'm out to my parenst and they accepted me after asking a few questions first. But I'm not really out to the general population</p><p>Nerris: If someone asks, I'll tell them, but otherwise I just let people call me whatever</p><p>Max: I'm only out to you guys and my uncle, who is also transgender</p><p>Max: but my parents never tall to him, so that's not a good sign</p><p>Max: talk not tall</p><p>Neil: That sucks.</p><p>Nerris: Are you out Neil?</p><p>Neil: I can't be bothered to deal with my parents complaining about how I'll never give them grandchildren or asking me if it's just a phase or telling me that I 'just haven't met the right person yet' when they already complain about my lifestyle enough as it is.</p><p>Neil: So, no.</p><p>Max: fucking parents, am I right?</p><p>Neil: Certainly.</p><p>Neil: I think my lack of significant others has made them get part of the message though. Their hopes are not high, which is good.</p><p>Nikki: right, who here is out</p><p>Nikki: anyone</p><p>Nikki: spam so they answer</p><p>Nikki: spam</p><p>Nikki: spam</p><p>Nikki: spam</p><p>Nikki: spam</p><p>Nurf: what the fuck are you doing</p><p>Nikki: its working!</p><p>Nikki: spam</p><p>Nikki: spam</p><p>Nikki: spam</p><p>Nikki: spam</p><p>Nikki: spam</p><p>Ered: my phone was buzzing so much my teacher thought it was ringing and sent me outside answer it</p><p>Max: ur at school at this time?!</p><p>Ered: extra catch up work and detention is not a healthy combination</p><p>Max: lmao</p><p>Preston: Nikki, stop</p><p>Nikki: see, Preston is here</p><p>Preston: I've been here for a while just watching and laughing at the things you guys are saying</p><p>Nikki: wheres the babies</p><p>Ered: who?</p><p>Neil: Presumably she means the twelve year olds</p><p>Nikki: shall I keep spamming them</p><p>Nurf: nah, leave them alone</p><p>Harrison: OK MUM!</p><p>Nurf: ...</p><p>Nurf: for fucks sake</p><p>Max: that's one parent I'm out to now lmao</p><p>Neil: What are you talking about?</p><p>Max: read the messages from last night</p><p>Space Kid: hello guys what are we talking about</p><p>Nikki: coming out</p><p>Nikki: got any good stories</p><p>Space Kid: not really no sorry</p><p>Space Kid: my parents dont really understand the whole not straight thing</p><p>Space Kid: my mum thinks it's a phase</p><p>Neil: That sucks.</p><p>Nerris: That really sucks, I'm sorry</p><p>Space Kid: I dont really mind</p><p>Space Kid: adults are boring</p><p>Nurf: Agreed</p><p>Nikki: all of them are all filthy heterosexuals anyway</p><p>Nikki: except my mum and Ered's dads</p><p>Ered: heck yeah!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bullying Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where things begin to get real! Look at the new tags for reference.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>15th November 16:08</i>
</p><p>Space Kid: hey guys does anyone know how to treat a black eye</p><p>Nerris: Oh my gosh what happened</p><p>Preston: are you ok</p><p>Nikki: TELL ME WHO DID THIS TO ONE OF MY LGBT HOMIES SO I CAN KILL THEM</p><p>Space Kid: guys it's not for me</p><p>Space Kid: it's for my sister</p><p>Neil: You don't have a sister.</p><p>Nurf: I'm with Nikki, if someone hurt you, they're in trouble!</p><p>Harrison: See, mum is here to help</p><p>Nurf: Fuck you Harrison, and SK talk to us!</p><p>Space Kid: ok fine it is for me but I dont want to talk about it</p><p>Max: you want to put an ice pack on it for a while, untill it's definitely stopped hurting, check how well you can see through it, if its swollen too much or broke the skin then stabilise with some antibacterial wipes or water and soap then put a large plaster or cotton eye patch on overnight, as long as you dont sleep on your face</p><p>Max: also who the fuck hurt you and why</p><p>Nikki: dang Max</p><p>Nikki: didn't know you could type that well</p><p>Preston: also well done</p><p>Space Kid: thank you Max</p><p>Max: it's fine, I've dealt with my share of idiots</p><p>Space Kid: it's not a big deal guys</p><p>Harrison: If someone punched you, it is</p><p>Nerris: Plus we want to know that you're ok</p><p>Dolph: I just got my phone back and read these messages. Are you alright Space Kid? I do not want to pry, but I do want to be sure</p><p>Space Kid: I'm ok it just hurts a bit</p><p>Space Kid: sorry to worry you guys</p><p>Ered: its cool little dude, but if your upset or injured then that's not cool</p><p>Space Kid: well here's what happened</p><p>Space Kid: I was really annoyed with my changing pronouns today, and I felt really female so I was a bit bold and asked people to call me she instead of he</p><p>Space Kid: I usually ask for they but nobody listens, not even the teacher. They didn't today either and when I repeated myself to the teacher, some mean boy turned around and called me a freak</p><p>Space Kid: I said it was pronounced genderfluid, like Nurf said earlier, and I was already in a bad mood. So when he called me it again i called him this one swear word i know. He punched me in the face five times</p><p>Nerris: That's so horrible</p><p>Preston: I'm so sorry</p><p>Nikki: ok where does this asshole live?!</p><p>Nikki: Nurf and Ered and me are gonna beat him up</p><p>Space Kid: no I dont want any more attention brought to me</p><p>Space Kid: and I dont want my parents to find out</p><p>Space Kid: they're not home yet</p><p>Nikki: but justice...?</p><p>Dolph: Nikki, it is probably best if we respect his wishes</p><p>Dolph: Her wishes, I am so sorry</p><p>Space Kid: it's fine, you are the first one to call me that properly all day</p><p>Space Kid: and I feel more neutral now than female, its changed back</p><p>Nurf: OK we'll respect your wishes SK</p><p>Space Kid: thank you, Max my vision is kinda blurry through it</p><p>Max: best to put a plaster over it then. Your parents are gonna find out anyway</p><p>Space Kid: I hope they dont notice</p><p>Max: I hope they do, when I got my first black eye my parents either didn't notice or didn't care</p><p>Preston: dang that's awful</p><p>Neil: Whenever you joked about your parents not caring about you, I genuinely thought you were joking.</p><p>Max: I semi exaggerate</p><p>Space Kid: so you've been bullied for gender things too</p><p>Max: yeah, theres this one asshole at my school who calls me things like dyke and lesbain and other offebsive terms for having short hair and binding and I'm like, what the fuck dude you have it all wrong</p><p>Max: some people laugh at me for looking like a guy, which is just a bit weird for me</p><p>Ered: that does sound crazy</p><p>Nikki: I'm sure you look very masculine, Max</p><p>Harrison: Nikki that just sounds weird</p><p>Nikki: whoops</p><p>Dolph: How is your eye doing Space Kid?</p><p>Space Kid: fine I bandaged it up</p><p>Space Kid: that sounds so much worse than being punched Max, I'm sorry for you</p><p>Max: I'm used to it by now, ans its mainly verbal anyway</p><p>Nurf: Theres no real degree of how bad bullying can be. It depends on the victim and their definition of pain</p><p>Nikki: that was deep Nurf</p><p>Nerris: do you write poetry</p><p>Nurf: Only when I'm bored</p><p>Nikki: my own worse degree of bullying is just the straight girls locking me in the toilet while they change for PE because they think I'll perv on them</p><p>Ered: would you?</p><p>Nikki: nah, none of them are hot</p><p>Nikki: I have a type</p><p>Neil: Gross, can we change topics?</p><p>Neil: To literally anything else?</p><p>Nikki: Neil, have you ever been bullied?</p><p>Nikki: you said anything else</p><p>Neil: I'm a ultra-nerd, what do you think?</p><p>Nikki: I mean for pride stuff</p><p>Neil: Not really, no.</p><p>Harrison: He's lying</p><p>Ered: how can u tell</p><p>Harrison: Just can</p><p>Neil: I have, but it's situation specific and the situation is embarrassing.</p><p>Harrison: oh my gosh spill!</p><p>Preston: yass, spill the tea!</p><p>Dolph: We have listened to Space Kid, Max and Nikki's stories, so it is reasonable that we hear yours</p><p>Nurf: yeah, logic</p><p>Neil: Urgh, fine but I hate each and every one of you.</p><p>Max: we know dude, spill</p><p>Neil: Okay, so from time to time I cross dress.</p><p>Harrison: Like, full make up and stuff?!</p><p>Neil: No, just a skirt or something, not like proper drag queens. It's just a stress reliever because all my courses at school are super beyond my age group.</p><p>Dolph: I am sorry, what does that term mean?</p><p>Nerris: A cismale dressing in female clothing, despite not being transgender or genderfluid. Also works for girls</p><p>Dolph: Alright, I understand.</p><p>Nikki: ohmygosh send us a photo</p><p>Neil: No way!</p><p>Neil: You don't even know what I look like out of drag!</p><p>Nurf: OK continue the story, this is gonna be good!</p><p>Neil: Okay, so I went out to this small town a few miles from the city, because I like to be inconspicuous. I was going by my drag name, Neancy and admittedly, I'd had a few drinks.</p><p>Max: lmao Neil's a bad boy</p><p>Nurf: You mean Neancy's a bad girl</p><p>Neil: Fuck off Nurf, or I'll leave without telling you anything!</p><p>Nurf: OK, OK, sorry</p><p>Neil: Alright. So I ran into this group of boys that I recognised from school and got nervous, but they started talking to me and I didn't think they recognised me. We talked and they tried to flirt with me but fails because of obvious reasons. Then when I was about to go, one of them asked for a selfie. My stupid drunken brain said yes and long story short when I woke up the next morning the picture was all over facebook.</p><p>Ered: Oh my gosh...</p><p>Ered: You are an idiot who cant handle his liquor</p><p>Neil: I know. I'm cringing just thinking about it.</p><p>Nerris: What did you do?</p><p>Harrison: Did the photo have a caption, and if so, what did it say?</p><p>Neil: Ahem: had a great time last night, and ran into fucking nerdy Neil! Looking beautiful f*****!</p><p>Neil: Copied and pasted.</p><p>Neil: I censored the f word though, I hate that word.</p><p>Nikki: that is so embarrassing</p><p>Nikki: did people go on at you for it</p><p>Neil: They did, but then one of the teachers got pregnant with a student the next week and the public eye moved on, thank goodness.</p><p>Neil: Nobody really remembers it now.</p><p>Neil: So, who's next?</p><p>Neil: Guys?</p><p>Neil: You're all Googling it to see the picture, aren't you?</p><p>Neil: Fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Space Kid's interpretation of genderfluid dysphoria isn't exactly accurate because they're still a kid and doesn't really understand himself yet. So I didn't really use an accurate description.</p><p>Next chapter there's going to be a bit of plot introduced, so stick around for that!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Shippers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Right so there's gonna be some actual plot in this chapter, which will develop a little, and some shipping too. Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>16th November 3:02</i>
</p>
<p>Preston: Hey, is anyone up</p>
<p>Preston: Guys!</p>
<p>Preston: Guys and girls and inbetweeners and outsiders!</p>
<p>Preston: Don't leave me hanging please!</p>
<p>Neil: What?</p>
<p>Neil: I was asleep.</p>
<p>Max: Preston ur an asshole, Neil needs this</p>
<p>Preston: :(</p>
<p>Neil: Fuck you Max, I can stand up for myself.</p>
<p>Max: no u cant</p>
<p>Space Kid: hi guys</p>
<p>Space Kid: why are we you all up?</p>
<p>Max: I dont fucking know</p>
<p>Neil: Preston woke us up.</p>
<p>Preston: I had homework to do and bootleg to watch. I drank too much coffee and now I want to chat</p>
<p>Neil: Well, thanks to you I have probably lost an entire forty-two hour's sleep.</p>
<p>Neil: What about you Max?</p>
<p>Max: I was watching some totally not pirated Netflix shows that I cant afford otherwise</p>
<p>Preston: Cool.</p>
<p>Space Kid: if anyone wants to know, in forty minutes I'll be able to see Mars from my bedroom window</p>
<p>Max: oh sorry I forgot you existed</p>
<p>Neil: How did I not hear about this?! I follow so many space themed magazines online!</p>
<p>Neil: Which direction does your window face?</p>
<p>Space Kid: North, you might need a telescope though</p>
<p>Neil: It's okay, I have one. Thank you.</p>
<p>Space Kid: :)</p>
<p>Max: ok so Neil and SK r waiting for the red planet and Preston's high on caffeine so what r we gonna talk about</p>
<p>Preston: our none existent sex lives</p>
<p>Neil: Gross Preston.</p>
<p>Preston: fine, clean sex lives</p>
<p>Max: u mean love lives?</p>
<p>Space Kid: I dont really have one</p>
<p>Neil: I obviously don't have one.</p>
<p>Max: dont look at me, my school is full of assholes</p>
<p>Preston: Come on, someone must have something!</p>
<p>Max: nope</p>
<p>Preston: We should totally set someone up so we can gossip lol!</p>
<p>Neil: I am one-hundred percent down for that. I find human relationships fascinating to observe.</p>
<p>Max: u know what, I bet you do</p>
<p>Space Kid: that sounds like fun</p>
<p>Preston: I'll make a chat for us</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Groupchat: The Shippers</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Preston created the group</i>
</p>
<p>Neil: The Shippers?</p>
<p>Neil: Really Preston?</p>
<p>Preston: What?</p>
<p>Preston: Its basically what we're doing!</p>
<p>Space Kid: ooh hey guys</p>
<p>Max: cut to the chase P, who shall we pair up?</p>
<p>Preston: Hmm, not sure. Neil can probably handle this though.</p>
<p>Neil: Well, based off comparability within the group and sexuities, I'd say possible pairs are Harrison and Nurf, Nikki and Ered, and Preston and Harrison.</p>
<p>Preston: Gross, I am not dating Harrison!</p>
<p>Preston: plus, the whole point of this was to ship other people</p>
<p>Preston: let's make a pact not to ship within the group, ok?</p>
<p>Max: ok</p>
<p>Space Kid: agreed</p>
<p>Neil: Of course.</p>
<p>Max: Neil, explain Nikki and Ered, cos I think that has legs</p>
<p>Space Kid: yes they do talk a lot</p>
<p>Neil: Alright, so they're both openly lesbian and seem to respect each other and admire each other. From what I can deduce, they PM a lot and seem to understand each other. Id say thats pretty good grounds for an romantic relationship. And a two year age gap is pretty small too.</p>
<p>Max: sounds like you put a lot of thought into it</p>
<p>Neil: It's simple science.</p>
<p>Space Kid: Nikki and Ered sound cute together</p>
<p>Preston: I like the idea too. Operation Nikred is ago!</p>
<p>Max: ...</p>
<p>Max: nikred?</p>
<p>Preston: yeah, it's their ship name!</p>
<p>Neil: I am beginning to question your sanity, Preston.</p>
<p>Space Kid: Guys, Mars is so beautiful!</p>
<p>Neil: Fuck, I forgot about that!</p>
<p>Neil: We'll talk tomorrow, everyone delete the messages we left on the main groupchat!</p>
<p>Space Kid: roger that!</p>
<p>Preston: Shippers, role out!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Schools</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>18th November 4:38</i>
</p><p>Harrison: Does anyone else live by the south area and keeps getting kept up by all the construction they're doing?</p><p>Harrison: Cos I couldn't sleep last night and dropped off in the middle of History class</p><p>Ered: mood, I did the same thing yesterday. Up too late catching up on Netflix</p><p>Neil: I also live in the South area, but I bought some neat earplugs which did the trick. Additionally, I was up all night, so I listened to some music and tried to ignore it.</p><p>Nikki: Neil, do u ever sleep?</p><p>Nikki: I'm legit concerned</p><p>Neil: You put punctuation on the end of a sentence? Where are you and what have you done with Nikki?</p><p>Nikki: Haha but seriously</p><p>Neil: I mainly work untill I crash, which is usually early in the morning. I don't have time for that<br/>today though. I'll sleep tomorrow.</p><p>Max: ok what the actual fuck?</p><p>Max: I thought my schedule was messed up</p><p>Nerris: I live there too, and the construction's a nightmare. My mum is going to complain</p><p>Dolph: Do you all live in the city?</p><p>Space Kid: I live on the outskirts North side I think</p><p>Max: I live on the crap side</p><p>Max: estates, flats and stuff</p><p>Nikki: ooh I live there too. At least, in the area with apartment estates</p><p>Max: I live where drug dealers hang out</p><p>Nikki: maybe I'm not as close by</p><p>Nurf: I live near the centre, which is really loud</p><p>Preston: I used to live near there before I moved into my grandmas house. Do you have to walk miles to the school like I did?</p><p>Nurf: Nah, I go to one in the area</p><p>Preston: did they build one?</p><p>Preston: I just checked, they didn't</p><p>Preston: wait</p><p>Preston: wait, Nurf, do you go to the juvenile detention centre?</p><p>Nikki: wait, what?</p><p>Preston: its the only school in the area</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>18th November 5:08</i>
</p><p>Preston: I didnt mean it in a bad way, Nurf</p><p>Max: yeah, who cares what school you go to<br/>Nikki: we like u, please dont leave!</p><p>Nikki: even Neil likes you</p><p>Neil: I would protest, but its true. You have an admirable sense of righteousness.</p><p>Max: yeah, if u left, youd miss Neil typing out dictionary words like that</p><p>Harrison: we already know you, it would be dumb of us to make assumptions about your behaviour based on a school</p><p>Dolph: Yes, and Nikki thought I lived in a jail but still continued our conversation</p><p>Nikki: u do, dont you</p><p>Dolph: No, I do not</p><p>Preston: Yeah, we want you back! We know youre there watching on your phone!</p><p>Nurf: Its kind of creepy how you guessed that</p><p>Nikki: yay, your back!</p><p>Neil: Wrong spelling Nikki.</p><p>Nikki: shut up Neil</p><p>Nurf: So you guys arent going to stop talking to me?</p><p>Dolph: Certainly not!</p><p>Harrison: Of course not, we like you!</p><p>Nurf: thank you guys</p><p>Nurf: Whenever I used to mention where I went to school, kids would straight up leave. I just stopped mentioning it</p><p>Max: were all fuckrd up weirdos anyway, were not going anywhere</p><p>Preston: precisely!</p><p>Harriosn: Youre the groupchat mother, we need you!</p><p>Nurf: &gt;:l</p><p>Harrison: See, Im not scared to piss you off!</p><p>Space Kid: I just arrived but I like you Nurf, glad youre staying!</p><p>Nurf: Thanks guys :)</p><p>Nikki: just out of interest, what did u do anyway</p><p>Max: Nikki, silence!</p><p>Nurf: Its ok</p><p>Nurf: It was violence mainly, I was always kind of rough when I was little, I swore a lot because I heard the words off my parents and didnt know any better and everyone just avoided me from ayoung age. Kids used to pick on me for being poor so one day I snapped and beat one of them up. I didnt realise how strong I was and he ended up in hospital. I got expelled and my record carried over to the next school. All the kids avoided me and I got into stealing and stuff to help make ends meet. I got caught and because off the violent record I got sent to julie detention.</p><p>Nurf: which sucks because theres no normal kids to socialise with</p><p>Nikki: whoa</p><p>Preston: Im really sorry I brought it up, Nurf!</p><p>Nurf: you all deserve to know anyway</p><p>Dolph: At least you could stand up for yourself! Perhaps not in the best way, but you were brave to do that!</p><p>Max: yeah and standing up to jerks is a great move in my book</p><p>Nurf: yeah, if I saw any of you guys being hurt, Id step in at once!</p><p>Harrison: groupchat mum is ultra protector!</p><p>Neil: I just fell asleep and missed part of the lecture I was supposed to be watching for my homework.</p><p>Neil: I hate life and everything in it.</p><p>Max: lol same</p><p>Nurf: Neil, even if you do a college course, you dont need to do the life of a college student. Itll exhaust you</p><p>Neil: Dont be ridiculous. College students go to more parties than I do.</p><p>Harrison: Wait, you didnt protest to being the mum</p><p>Nurf: Ive given in and decided to role with it</p><p>Harrison: DOES THIS MEAN WE CAN CHANGE YOUR NAME?!</p><p>Nurf: absolutely not</p><p>Harrison: :(</p><p>Nikki: while we were talking about where we live, Dolph, is your father leader of the German mafia?</p><p>Dolph: No, he is not.</p><p>Max: then where do u live</p><p>Dolph: Fine. My father is a lieutenant and we live on an army base, the location of which is classified.</p><p>Nikki: whoa</p><p>Nikki: COOL!</p><p>Nikki: what sort of guns do the have, r there tanks, have u ever fired a gun, whats ur dads body count?! So many questions!</p><p>Dolph: I do not know, I am not allowed near them, no, no and he has never told me.</p><p>Dolph: I doubt I would be permitted to ask.</p><p>Neil: Is this classified military base actually the private shooting range, which is located six miles from the city?</p><p>Dolph...</p><p>Dolph: I am not allowed to say.</p><p>Max: dang Neil!</p><p>Max: u lay waste to the smart guy battle ground!</p><p>Neil: I wish. Theres still that no good show off in my biology class who is determined to show me up!</p><p>Neil: I attempted to put a bomb under his chair, but he sniffed it out and removed it.</p><p>Nikki: lol Neils a criminal too</p><p>Ered: Ive been arrested before</p><p>Preston: Ooh, details please!</p><p>Ered: I was just on an underage joyride in my dads car. He said I could borrow it, but only within the driveway, so he was kinda mad</p><p>Nikki: Ooh, Id love to do that!</p><p>Preston: Ered, you should take Nikki out some time</p><p>Space Kid: ooh yeah, I bet shed love that</p><p>Nikki: ooh yes!</p><p>Ered: maybe :) meet me in PM</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Groupchat The Shippers</i>
</p><p>Max: nicely done guys</p><p>Space Kid: nikred is ago!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Max's Terrible Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title for this one was a bit weird, but you know, I've already used 'coming out' for chapter three</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>18th November 16:05</i> </p><p>Max: ok, someone actually kill me</p><p>Max: I am too done with all this shit to carry on!</p><p>Ered: whoa dude!</p><p>Ered: Calm down</p><p>Nerris: whats wrong Max?</p><p>Max: I'll fucking tell you all whats wrong. The people at my school are idiots who all hate me and I hate them. And my parents hate me too! I am so done with everything right now that its not even funny!</p><p>Nikki: I bet your parents dont hate you</p><p>Max: oh shut up Nikki, just because you and your mum can girl talk and get along doesnt mean everyone elses can!</p><p>Nurf: Calm down Max, Nikki didnt mean any harm</p><p>Space Kid: oh my gosh are you ok?!</p><p>Max: no</p><p>Max: why did I even come here</p><p>Nikki: because you know that were your friends and that we care about you!</p><p>Max: who the fuck would want to be my friend?!</p><p>Neil: Me. I enjoy your cynical sense of humour and you seem to actually care about all of us in your own way. Thats friendship quality, Max.</p><p>Nikki: aww, Neil cares!</p><p>Preston: We all do, Max!</p><p>Max: :l</p><p>Nerris: I genuinely dont understand that emoji</p><p>Max: ...</p><p>Max: It means someone made me smile and I dont appreciate it</p><p>Space Kid: stop being grumpy and tell us whats wrong. I did it</p><p>Space Kid: did someone hurt you?!</p><p>Max: not physically</p><p>Max: not yet anyway</p><p>Nerris: Does this have something to do with our groupchat conversation yesterday</p><p>Max: yeah kinda</p><p>Harrison: What conversation?</p><p>Preston: oh yeah, me, Max, Nerris and Space Kid have a gender non conformity chat, just for us</p><p>Preston: guess we never mentioned it before</p><p>Neil: What we you discussing?</p><p>Nerris: Coming out</p><p>Nurf: oh fuck no</p><p>Nurf: are you ok</p><p>Nerris: I gather it didnt go so great</p><p>Max: ok fine, here's what happened</p><p>Max: I told my parents that I wanted them to call me Max for short, and when they talked about me (basically never) to call me their son, not daughter. I never said the word transgender because I thought that might be too intense for now</p><p>Max: they were kinda ll say whatever the fuck we wany towards it, but my mum did call me Max when she sent me to do chores</p><p>Max: I thought it went ok, untill I got to school and found out they had called the motherfucking principal and told him that I was trans and wanted everyone to call me by the right pronouns and name, which btw I dont because sudden name changes are awkward, and he decided to announce it on the loudspeaker in 1st period</p><p>Preston: youre joking, right?</p><p>Preston: please tell me youre joking</p><p>Nerris: this is so awful</p><p>Max: my jokes are funny</p><p>Max: long story short the entire day was ridicule, taunting, shoving in hallways, some dude tried to grope me before I kicked him in the nuts, people called me my chosen name so sarcastically I wanted to kill them, and to round it all off, when I got home, my dad turned to me with this huge fucking grin on his face and said how was your day Maxine</p><p>Max: Ive never been so angry or upset in my entire life</p><p>Nikki: oh my gosh, thats awful</p><p>Space Kid: so much worse than a black eye</p><p>Nerris: attitudes to kids like us are so messed up</p><p>Max: I dont want to ever leave my room. I just want to stay in bed forever, like Neil when he finises his homework</p><p>Neil: If I was in bed forever, I would still be sleeping!</p><p>Preston: You were right, your jokes are funny!</p><p>Max: yeah, shame none of the straight kids can see it</p><p>Max: from now on, Im their new target, and that just sounds so fucked up</p><p>Nerris: I get how you feel, school can be war sometimes</p><p>Nerris: every time I go to the female bathroom, I get weird looks and sometimes get told to leave, but half the school knows me as a girl so I cant use the boys. I look kinda masculine, apparently</p><p>Nerris: but your situation is way worse, I wish there was some way for me to help you feel better!</p><p>Max: knowing your pain actually helps somehow, Im not a sociopath I swear</p><p>Nerris: Haha, glad to help!</p><p>Nerris: Preston, do you have any stories of bullying?</p><p>Preston: actually no</p><p>Nurf: wtf how?!</p><p>Nikki: tell us your secret!</p><p>Preston: I mean, not exactly, just snide remarks and stuff. I actually started going by the female pronoun before I knew what transgender meant, and Ive always been very feminine in terms of looks and behaviour. I just decided one day when I was really little that I liked being a girl more than a boy and started going by that. My school knows me as a girl and always have</p><p>Harrison: that is what I call confident</p><p>Max: doesnt anyone question your name though?</p><p>Nerris: yeah, I always wondered about that. Will you ever change it?</p><p>Preston: I dont think so. As Id said, I didnt know transgender was a thing, I just preferred acting out being a female. Whenever someone asked, Id tell them the truth, and tried to explain it as best I could untill someone just told me, girl, theres a name for that.</p><p>Ered: lol</p><p>Preston: I like my name, even if its supposed to be for a boy</p><p>Max: dang, compared to you my life fucking sucks</p><p>Max: not that it didnt already</p><p>Space Kid: cheer up Max, we like you</p><p>Nurf: yeah, and well never disrespect your identity</p><p>Max: :)</p><p>Max: thanks</p><p>Nikki: no problem buddy!</p><p>Dolph: I just came online and read all of your messages. That story is so sad, but I am glad you had the bravery to come out to anyone I am proud of you</p><p>Max: thanks?</p><p>Max: thanks</p><p>Neil: Id never really considered coming out as big deal. Does it often go wrong?</p><p>Ered: depends who youre coming out to</p><p>Dolph: I have been wanting to come out to my father for a long time, but I know he would not accept, so I do not dare</p><p>Nikki: that sucks. I hope he can accept you eventually if you ever change your mind</p><p>Dolph: Me also</p><p>Neil: Is anybody going to answer my question?</p><p>Nerris: coming out can majorly effect your relationship with someone, or they might not care. Not knowing if their reaction will be good or bad is really scary</p><p>Neil: I would be fairly certain that they wouldnt care, if my dad didnt keep trying to find me girlfriend.</p><p>Neil: If he so much as hears about the existence of a female within a two year radius of my age, he always says "She would be perfect for Neil!" and attempts to set up a meeting. Its very depressing.</p><p>Space Kid: what about your mum</p><p>Neil: I dont see her as often because my parents are separated, but she seems to be low key desperate as well.</p><p>Neil: I just want to put them out of their misery.</p><p>Dolph: I understand, I shall be a teenager in a few months and apparently thats when my dating life<br/>is supposed to begin</p><p>Harrison: oh my gosh, you are so screwed!</p><p>Dolph: It is rather funny when I think about it</p><p>Nikki: are you gonna try coming out to your parents, Neil?</p><p>Neil: Im not sure, I might if it comes up naturally in conversation.</p><p>Nikki: quick poll, who here is out</p><p>Preston: I think just me, Nerris, Nikki, Ered and now Max</p><p>Nurf: Im out to my mum and you guys but nobody else</p><p>Space Kid: I tried to be out but no one believed me</p><p>Dolph: That is a shame</p><p>Harrison: I want to be out, but I know nobody cares enough to consider it a big deal. It wouldnt really change anything with my parents</p><p>Nikki: :(</p><p>Max: your a mood Harrison</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Offline communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, OK, sorry about the late update, but I've been busy editing this chapter for a bit, and had a lot of schoolwork to do, soo... yeah. Enjoy the chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Groupchat: The shippers  4:59</i>
</p><p>Preston: hey guys</p><p>Preston: how do you think Nikred is going</p><p>Max: not sure</p><p>Max: I might PM Nikki and ask her if she likes Ered</p><p>Neil: Should I do the same, but vice versa?</p><p>Max: Neil, u know we love you but you make no sense sometimes</p><p>Neil: Should I ask the same to Ered, but the other way around?</p><p>Space Kid: yeah that could work</p><p>Preston: could be too obvious if Neil does it, because nobody would suspect Neil of caring about peoples love lives</p><p>Space Kid: can I do it then</p><p>Max: yeah, that could work</p><p>Max: at first I didnt care but now I genuinely want to see them together</p><p>Space Kid: me too it would be so cute</p><p>Preston: Now you guys are in the shipper mood!</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>5:08</i>
</p><p>Nikki: hey guys, so Ive been thinking, should we set up a meeting at some point? Because weve been chatting for a while now and I think it would be great to talk to you guys face to face</p><p>Ered: Nikki</p><p>Ered: thats an awesome idea!</p><p>Nikki: :)</p><p>Space Kid: that sounds so fun</p><p>Harrison: yeah, and we dont even know what each other look like</p><p>Harrison: so we can meet each other and find out</p><p>Dolph: I am not so sure, I will have to check with my father to see when I am allowed out</p><p>Dolph: A trip to the city would be fun though</p><p>Space Kid: thats great I hope you can make it!</p><p>Neil: Seriously Nikki? I finally find a way to communicate with people without talking face to face and<br/>you want to take that away from me?</p><p>Nikki: dont be so grumpy Neil</p><p>Nikki: but also yes</p><p>Max: cool but are we all prepared to meet each other in person though</p><p>Ered: I am</p><p>Nikki: me too</p><p>Preston: I just got online and I am so down for that!</p><p>Nikki: great, now we need to ask Nerris and Nurf</p><p>Ered: Nurf is in detention but think he gets home in an hour or so</p><p>Harrison: Ill go bug Nerris in the PMs</p><p>Nikki: while we wait, Max and Neil, r you in?</p><p>Max: fine, whatever</p><p>Neil: Thanks to peer pressure, I must also agree.</p><p>Nikki: yay</p><p>Nerris: yes, Ill come</p><p>Harrison: I might have annoyed them at a bad time</p><p>Nikki: its cool, so we need to check with Nurf, then we can come</p><p>Preston: where should we meet?</p><p>Space Kid: city centre?</p><p>Ered: nah, too much traffic</p><p>Neil: What about a restaurant? It doesnt have to be expensive, just somewhere socialise.</p><p>Max: like a bar?</p><p>Neil: No, not a bar. None of us can legally drink anyway.</p><p>Max: buzzkill</p><p>Nikki: I know this great little place near where I go to school. It has a lot of space around midday on a<br/>weekend, and its pretty cheap too</p><p>Nikki: heres a link (insert link)</p><p>Preston: that looks great!</p><p>Max: wow, sides I can afford!</p><p>Space Kid: i like the menu design</p><p>Dolph: This place is not far to travel. I may be able to ask my father, then take a bus</p><p>Nikki: :)</p><p>Nurf: cool, so when will we be going</p><p>Harrison: how about Saturday, that good for everyone?</p><p>Neil: I have a large project due for the following Monday, so I wouldnt be able to come then.</p><p>Nikki: what about the Saturday after then?</p><p>Max: that works for me</p><p>Preston: yeah thats good for me too</p><p>Space Kid: yay that sound great</p><p>Neil: Thats fine for my schedule.</p><p>Ered: lit</p><p>Nurf: I can do that</p><p>Harrison: sure :)</p><p>Dolph: I just asked my father and I can come!</p><p>Nerris: just got back online sorry, yeah I can do that</p><p>Nikki: yay! See u all there!</p><p>Nikki: Neil, u better come in drag</p><p>Neil: Haha, you are so funny! Except you're not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I debated whether or not to have the gang meet in person for a while, but since this is an AU and they've only seen pictures of each other, I thought it would be a good move. <br/>I have some ideas for future drama with this story, but if you have anything you'd like to see happening, ships, plot points, all that noise, then let me know in the comments :)<br/>Thanks for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Neil's Turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, sorry for the wait, I had other stuff going on. Enjoy the chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>4:03</i>
</p><p>Neil: Hey guys, Im thinking of coming out tonight. I know Ive already asked about this, but does anyone have any advice?</p><p>Ered: yay u go boi!</p><p>Nikki: awesome!</p><p>Nerris: Hmm, Id recommend preparing what youre going to say and make sure you can answer any questions your parents might have</p><p>Harrison: make it clear that youre not joking</p><p>Max: be sure you can trust your parents</p><p>Neil: Good advice, thank you.</p><p>Nerris: I add, because youre you, try not to get all defensive or aggressive</p><p>Neil: What the fuck is that supposed to mean?</p><p>Nerris: exactly. Proved my point</p><p>Max: lol</p><p>Space Kid: good luck other Neil!</p><p>Harrison: yeah, same from me</p><p>Nikki: and me!</p><p>Nerris: good luck from all of us</p><p>Neil: Thank you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>7:15</i>
</p><p>Neil: I think that went well</p><p>Nikki: ooh details!</p><p>Nerris: yeah spill!</p><p>Max: well done</p><p>Neil: Alright, so I got then both sat down on the sofa together, which took a while because they often refuse to be in the same room for more than five minutes. Then I asked them if they knew what asexual and aromatic meant and they said that they didnt, so I explained it. Then at the end I added: and thats what I am. Both of them.</p><p>Nikki: what did they say</p><p>Neil: Well, my dad went on an immediate rant of confusion and disbelief, saying things like: so were never getting grandkids and I cant believe you didnt tell us sooner and all that. My mum just sat there and waited for him to finish. Then she stood up and said whatever makes you happy. Then they both hugged me and promised to love me no matter what ect</p><p>Nikki: awww!</p><p>Nikki: thats so cute!</p><p>Nerris: in terms of coming out statistics, I think that went pretty well for you</p><p>Neil: It was better than I had hoped for.</p><p>Max: congrats man</p><p>Max: when are you going to tell them about the cross dressing</p><p>Neil: ...</p><p>Neil: You had to ruin it like that, didnt you?</p><p>Max: yep</p><p>Neil: I think my mum might already know because I left one of the skirts out with some other clothes, this happened a couple of months ago, and she washed the whole pile for me.</p><p>Nikki: your mum seems nice</p><p>Neil: I dont know, shes always trying to get me to and like a normal person.</p><p>Nikki: lol</p><p>Nerris: wheres Nurf so your mum can lecture you!</p><p>Nurf: &gt;:l</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The meet up (IRL chapter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The kids meet face to face for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heh heh, yeah it took me a while, but I'm back! And I have a few chapters and ideas backlogged, so I probably won't take as long to update again for a while!</p>
<p>This chapter mainly focuses on Max because, hey, he's the show's actual protagonist, and he's interesting to write about.</p>
<p>Soo, yeah. Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max sat himself at the table Nikki had booked for them, a ten-seater tucked away in a corner of the restaurant, it seemed perfect. Except he was the only one here. Max shifted uncomfortably, staring down at his lap. After the news had broken out at his school, he had been the victim of so many pranks, that he had been left with an abundance of trust issues. Had they stood him up, was it all a joke, was anyone else on the chat even real...</p>
<p>"Erm hi?" Another voice cut through his paranoia. Max looked up to see a kid had approached the table, slightly taller than himself, with long brown hair and a nervous smile. "Are you, uh, from the groupchat?"</p>
<p>Max nodded quickly, some of his anxiety settling down. The kid looked relieved too and sat down diagonally opposite him. "So, um, I feel weird asking," He said after a small pause. "But who are you?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm Max." Max said quickly, with small smile. The other kid returned it. "This is kind of weird, right?" He added.</p>
<p>"Definitely." The other kid laughed. "Oh, I'm Harrison, by the way. Probably should have started with that."</p>
<p>"Harrison? Didn't think you'd be so awkward." Max said with a smirk. Harrison chuckled.</p>
<p>"Yeah, this is all kind of new for me." Harrison rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "You know, talking to you guys face to face."</p>
<p>"Me too." Max said. "Having friends who are more than words on a screen, I mean."</p>
<p>Harrison burst out laughing, and to his surprise, Max found himself laughing too, his earlier worries beginning to ease in the back of his mind. Maybe everything would turn out alright after all.</p>
<p>"Hey there!" Both boys looked up to see a girl with bushy turquoise hair striding up to them. "Boy this has been way overdue! Argh, I'm so excitied, I'm Nikki, who have we got here?"</p>
<p>"Could have guessed that one." Harrison muttered, and Max laughed./p</p>
<p>"I'm Max." He said. "This is Harrison."</p>
<p>"Oh hey guys!" Nikki waved enthusiastically, sitting down opposite Max. "I like your hair, Harrison! Max, you look exactly like I imagined, well, I didn't imagne you as black, wait, I can say that can't I?"</p>
<p>Max choked on his drink and managed to give Nikki a nod through coughing.</p>
<p>The three of them chatted for a while about TV and hobbies, avoid topics such as school and parents. Harrison and Nikki treated Max a guy without any questions or awkward glances, something he had never experienced before, but liked. Nikki found herself talking openly about her celebrity crushes and IRL crushes without a twinge of embarrassment. Harrison referenced his sexuality casualy in conversation and it was never questioned. Within a few minutes, the three of them were chatting comfortably without a care in the world.</p>
<p>"And then I told her, you can do your own effing homework, missy, and the look she gave me-" Nikki cut herself off with laughter, then looked up as someone new approached their table. "Hey there! Gay groupchat?"</p>
<p>The kid standing there nodded. "Yeah, uh, hi." They looked pretty nervous, despite being tall and having a large and muscular frame.</p>
<p>Nikki frowned, stroking her chin. "Hmm, tall, strong, ginger, you must be Nurf!"</p>
<p>Nurf smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's me!" He said, sitting down next to Harrison. "Wait, how did you know I was ginger?"</p>
<p>Nikki shrugged. "Just a hunch." She told him. "I'm Nikki, that's Max and this is Harrison."</p>
<p>They had barely struck up a conversation again when two more kids entered. One was tall with shoulder length auburn hair and the other was shorter with glasses and, to Max's relief, black as well. As comfortable as he was being among white kids, he didn't really want to be the only person of colour there.</p>
<p>"Hello!" The tall kid said enthusiastically. "I'm Preston, this here is Nerris! We met up on the bus on the way here!"</p>
<p>"She talks as much as Nikki!" Nerris muttered, sitting down opposite Nurf.</p>
<p>"Awesome, you're sitting with me!" Nikki said enthusiastically, grabbing Preston by the arm and guiding her to her decided seat.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of casual conversation between them, in which they ordered drinks for themselves, a shorter kid with fluffy brown hair and an oversized blue fleece bearing the NASA logo turned up and immediately sat down opposite Preston. They smiled brightly at the group.</p>
<p>"Hey guys, it's me, Neil, well, you guys call me Space Kid." They waved excitedly. "Do you want to call me that now?"</p>
<p>Nikki waved excitedly back. "Sure, we can call you Space Kid. Ooh, or how about SK?"</p>
<p>"I think like that!" Space Kid grinned broadly. They immediately began chatting to anyone and everyone, while Nikki rested her chin on hand, glancing around the table.</p>
<p>"Oh man, I wonder where Ered is!" She sighed. "I wanna see my lesbian homegirl!"</p>
<p>"You know what I want to see?" Max said. "I want to see Neil come as Neancy!"</p>
<p>The group laughed.</p>
<p>"We did dare him to!" Harrison chuckled.</p>
<p>"And I said that I wouldn't." Came a voice. Neil had appeared, wearing boy's clothes, much to everyone's disappointment.</p>
<p>"Hey man." Max waved at him. "Didn't oversleep then?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I did Max, but my backup alarm is still surprisingly intact, no matter how many duds I throw at it." Neil said as he sat down next to Max.</p>
<p>Max laughed. "You talk you type."</p>
<p>"So do you. How do you think I recognised you so quickly?" Neil shot him a smug grin. "Where's the menu, I need a coffee as black as my soul."</p>
<p>"A nerd after my own heart." Max remarked, grinning.</p>
<p>"Hey guys." Another kid had walked up to their table, tall with purple highlights in their hair. Max probably would have guessed Ered even before Nikki shot out of her seat and ran to hug her.</p>
<p>"Yes, you made it!" She squealed. Max, Neil, Preston and Space Kid all shared a look.</p>
<p>"Hey, I can go sit over by Nurf if you guys want to sit together." Preston said to the pair, standing up. As she passed by Max, they shared a sneaky high five. Ered and Nikki immediately struck up a conversation about cars, leaving the rest of the table without their social catalyst.</p>
<p>"I wonder where Dolph is." Nerris said after they had all received their drinks and ordered their food.</p>
<p>Neil shrugged. "Maybe he couldn't get away. His, um, living conditions sound strict."</p>
<p>"I hope he's coming." Space Kid remarked. "I'd be pretty upset if I missed this. And we might be his only friends."</p>
<p>Max nodded in agreement, after all, these nine other kids were his only friends. It was a depressing thought, but comforting at the same time.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we all need this. It's probably the only time Neil's going to leave his house this week." He joked. Everyone else laughed.</p>
<p>"Hey, I went to the local tech store yesterday to pick up some new parts!" Neil protested.</p>
<p>"What for, a robot clone?" Asked Harrison.</p>
<p>"No, just for a project I'm working on." Already, his eyes were alight with excited nerdiness. "You see, there's this robotics course I found online-"</p>
<p>"Neil, I'm going to stop you right there," Harrison held up a hand. "If you take another college course, I am ratting you out to Nurf!"</p>
<p>They all glanced towards Nurf, who was talking enthusiastically to Preston. Neil sighed and turned away.</p>
<p>"Sleep is for the weak, but fine, maybe I'll leave that one on the backburner for now. Perhaps I can go with the robot clone instead."</p>
<p>"Robot clone?" A voice with a thick German accent cut in. "What did I miss?"</p>
<p>Dolph had arrived, panting slightly. "I took a public bus." He explained. "It was obviously a mistake."</p>
<p>"I get what you mean." Space Kid said, gesturing to the last empty chair, which was next to himself. "Traffic can get super slow around here. But don't worry, you can share some of my food."</p>
<p>Dolph smiled at him. "Danke, uh, thank you. I like your jacket." He said.</p>
<p>Max began chatting with Neil and Harrison, mainly about pride stuff.</p>
<p>"I mean, I've had a mild crush once." Neil confessed as he ate his sandwich. "This girl in middle school, Erin, but even then I knew I wasn't cut out for dating her, I just kinda liked the idea of someone else in the school who had a shred of scientific knowledge. Oh, and her hair was alright."</p>
<p>Harrison burst out laughing suddenly.</p>
<p>"I get it man" he laughed. "I mean, I've been told my hair is pretty attractive." He flipped his hair over his shoulder, making Max choke on his drink. Neil gave an embarrassed sigh.</p>
<p>"Moving on, have you dated many people Harrison?" He asked.</p>
<p>Harrison shrugged. "A couple here and there. Never lasted long. I mainly just crush on people. Like right now I can't focus in science class because there's this adorable blonde two seats in front of me." He grinned sheepishly, a small tinge of blush appearing on his face.</p>
<p>"You know what I never understand about blonde people?" Max said. "Why it's the default attractive quality for girls. Like, I get it, your hair's the colour of dog piss, now get your selfies out of my face."</p>
<p>"Actually, he's a guy. I think, I haven't asked."</p>
<p>"I'm just saying, back where my parents are from, they did things much smarter." Max remarked, taking a bite of his sandwich, then frowning. "What the fuck is in this?"</p>
<p>"Like arranged marriages?" Neil asked. "Wait, you're Indian, right?"</p>
<p>Max nodded. "Well, I don't think those are the norm anymore, but I suppose so." He shrugged. "But at the rate I'm going, I'll be the death of the Sharma family line."</p>
<p>Neil chuckled and Max took an opportunity to look around the table. Everyone was excitedly chatting, Nerris was shaking with laughter over something Preston had told her, Dolph was trying some of Space Kid's food and shuddered slightly at the taste while Space Kid tried to imitate his accent, Harrison was texting someone and smiling, Nurf was reading over his shoulder, and raising an eyebrow. Nikki was showing Ered something on her phone, their heads very close together. Already, Neil had drained his coffee and was poking at his food with a frown, muttering about bacteria. They were a bunch of social outcasts and weirdos, that was for sure.</p>
<p>But it sure felt nice to have friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you liked, please leave comments and kudos and stuff!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dog memes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max and Preston stay up late chatting and realising what they have in common.</p><p>They like dogs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Almost 100 kudos?! What the frick, thank you all so much! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>19:44</i>
</p><p>Harrison: urgh, Nikki!</p><p>Harrison: your dumb restaurant gave me food poisoning!</p><p>Nurf: me too!</p><p>Nurf: I can barely keep anything down!</p><p>Max: gross dude</p><p>Nikki: argh, sorry, Ive been there so many times I guess I'm immune</p><p>Nurf: it's ok, it was worth it to meet you all</p><p>Nurf: uh oh, gotta vomit again</p><p>Max: keep it to yourself, I'm trying to eat here!</p><p>...</p><p><i>The Shippers</i>    <i>1:56</i></p><p>Max: guys</p><p>Max: Nikki totally likes Ered!</p><p>Max: I asked her at the dinner thing and she tried to deny it but I could tell</p><p>Preston: good work Max!</p><p>Preston: SK did u ask Ered</p><p>Preston: SK!</p><p>Max: I dont think hes here</p><p>Max: she, they, whatever</p><p>Preston: dang it SK, u had one job!</p><p>Max: XD</p><p>Preston: I really hope Ered likes her back</p><p>Preston: unrequited love is so tragic!</p><p>Max: wtf</p><p>Max: you sound like a romance drama</p><p>Preston: If only I was!</p><p>Preston: that would be ideal! </p><p>Preston: It's legit all i ever wanted out of life!</p><p>Max: wow u are sad!</p><p>Preston: well, that and a literary career i can be proud of and a flashy apartment to call my own</p><p>Max: acceptable</p><p>Preston: and a dog. Man I want a dog!</p><p>Max: ...</p><p>Max: I can't argue with you, dogs are fucking adorable!</p><p>Max: did u see the youtube video of the spaniel eating watermelon?!</p><p>Preston: I screenshotted it and it's now my wallpaper</p><p>Max: that's lit</p><p>Max: I wonder where the other guys are, they're about to miss the dog memes i wanna send</p><p>Preston: plz send dog memes!</p><p>Preston: SK, Neil, u guys don't want to miss this!</p><p>Max: it is the middle of the night</p><p>Preston: but the shippers do their best work at night!</p><p>Max: lol</p><p>Max: school tomorrow, right?</p><p>Preston: I feel a head cold coming on, I might stay home</p><p>Max: lucky</p><p>Max: my parents want me out of the house. One of their business contacts is coming over</p><p>Max: and by business contacts I mean suppliers</p><p>Preston: your parents do drugs?</p><p>Max: nah they sell them on</p><p>Max: its a side job</p><p>Preston: dang your home life is wild</p><p>Max: fucked up more like</p><p>Max: i cant sleep, so I'm gonna be 100% dead at school tomorrow</p><p>Max: fucking why?</p><p>Preston: if you want, you could come to my place</p><p>Preston: we could hang out instead of school</p><p>Max: what do you mean by hang out?</p><p>Max: because i dont like musicals</p><p>Preston: Thats not all I do! My little bro has some video games</p><p>Preston: he even saved up for a VR which I could borrow</p><p>Max: sounds bearable</p><p>Preston: and my neighbour has a shiba inu that I'm allowed to walk</p><p>Max: sounds fun :) thanks</p><p>Max: where do u live</p><p>Preston: <i>insert link</i> </p><p>Preston: Google maps is lit</p><p>Max: ok cool</p><p>Max: see u tomorrow</p><p>Preston: where do u think ur going?</p><p>Preston: I wanna see the memes!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. More plans and More ships!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The shippers sort out another step in their Nikred plan, and some personal drama</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, forget whatever I said about uploading regularly from now on</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>The Shippers</i>
</p><p>Space Kid: sorry I havent been online in a few days but I just asked Ered if she likes Nikki!</p><p>Preston: do tell</p><p>Max: yeah, spill!</p><p>Space Kid: ok well she said she might have a crush on her, but she hasnt really thought about it yet and she isnt sure she wants such a big age gap in a relationship</p><p>Space Kid: I think thats good</p><p>Preston: not a definite but Ered can realise her feelings in time</p><p>Max: she'd fucking better, I'm too invested to see this fall through!</p><p>Preston: Yes! I turned Max into a shipper</p><p>Max: no</p><p>Max: I just,</p><p>Max: well shit</p><p>Max: messing with peoples love lives is fun, OK!</p><p>Preston: Yep, ur a shipper now!</p><p>Neil: That sounds pretty messed up, Max.</p><p>Preston: where tf have u been</p><p>Neil: Take a guess.</p><p>Preston: homework</p><p>Max: sleeping</p><p>Space Kid: out with friends?</p><p>Neil: Ah Space Kid, your relentless optimism makes me laugh.</p><p>Space Kid: yay! :D</p><p>Max: ok so what are we gonna do about Ered</p><p>Neil: Is there anything we can do?</p><p>Preston: perhaps</p><p>Preston: we could be able to get her and Nikki to hang out more</p><p>Preston: IRL</p><p>Max: dont they already?</p><p>Space Kid: actually no, Ered told me the 1st time they met in person was at the lunch</p><p>Space Kid: they video chat though</p><p>Space Kid: and PM every day</p><p>Neil: Perhaps we should invite them both on a social outing?</p><p>Space Kid: yeah, we could go lazer questing!</p><p>Neil: Absolutely not. Something about Nikki tells me shed take that a little too seriously.</p><p>Max: True</p><p>Neil: Also, I look ridiculous when I run.</p><p>Preston: bowling then?</p><p>Preston: nobody gets hurt in bowling</p><p>Preston: unless you yeet the ball too hard</p><p>Preston: or yeet it backwards</p><p>Max: I have a mental image of that now and I can't unsee it</p><p>Space Kid: ooh Ive never been bowling</p><p>Space Kid: my dad does it with his friends though, looks like fun!</p><p>Neil: I could stomach bowling.</p><p>Neil: Max?</p><p>Max: Aah, Im grounded for a couple of weeks, so not any time soon sorry</p><p>Space Kid: oh no!</p><p>Neil: Did you just apologise?!</p><p>Preston: is it for skipping school on Monday</p><p>Max: probably</p><p>Max: its ok anyway. The more people you invite, it looks suspicious the number you leave out</p><p>Preston: alright then. Next Saturday good for you guys?</p><p>Space Kid: yass!</p><p>Neil: All good here! For now at least.</p><p>Preston: ok Ill ask the lovebirds!</p><p>Neil: I'm serious Max, did you just apologise to someone?</p><p>Max: fuck off Neil</p><p>Space Kid: do I sense another ship?</p><p>Max: you don't. And we agreed not to ship in the group, ok?</p><p>Neil: Those dog memes are almost as adorable as this conversation.</p><p>Space Kid: where?! I love puppies!</p><p>Neil: Scroll up.</p><p>Space Kid: awww that's adorable!</p><p>Space Kid: and now I definitely ship it</p><p>Max: I WILL COME TO BOWLING AN YEET A BALL INTO YOUR FACE!</p><p>Space Kid: !!!!</p><p>Preston: they both said yes, see u guys then!</p><p>Neil: Preston wait! Read the conversation, I want to see your opinion on this!</p><p>Space Kid: nah shes gone</p><p>Space Kid; so's Max</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. PainsOfBeingPans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nerris: urgh, I am so done with today</p>
<p>Preston: whoa, are you ok?</p>
<p>Preston: you're usually more cheerful</p>
<p>Nikki: yeah, what's wrong?</p>
<p>Nerris: sorry guys, I'm just not having a good day today</p>
<p>Max: dysphoria?</p>
<p>Nerris: yep</p>
<p>Nerris: do you mind if I vent?</p>
<p>Preston: vent away, my friend</p>
<p>Nerris: I can't be the girl that they all expect when they see me, I know I can't stand just pretending to be who everyone all school expects, but I also can't be normal and be a boy either. Being stuck in the middle really sucks because I feel like no one gets how I feel. I can't be normal and I can't satisfy my parents with my abnormal weirdness. I fucking hate it</p>
<p>Nerris: sorry for complaining</p>
<p>Max: don't fucking apologise</p>
<p>Max: we all feel the same</p>
<p>Nikki: wait, I thought u were out to your parents</p>
<p>Nikki: why r u upset</p>
<p>Preston: gender dysphoria doesn't work like that Nikki</p>
<p>Preston: you can be out to the whole world but still hate the fact that you were born that way, that you don't quite fit in with the other girls. Or guys. Or even anyone.</p>
<p>Max: yeah, that's pretty much it</p>
<p>Nikki: dang, I had no idea</p>
<p>Nikki: I feel really bad for you guys</p>
<p>Nerris: I feel bad for us too</p>
<p>Nerris: I just wanna stay here in my bed for the rest of my life</p>
<p>Max: been there</p>
<p>Max: being born in the wrong body made me hate myself, then my parents, then my parents for hating me</p>
<p>Space Kid: oh is dysphoria that feeling when you get all angry and sad because you don't feel right about your body?</p>
<p>Preston: Yeah, that's pretty much it</p>
<p>Space Kid: I get that all the time then</p>
<p>Space Kid: I was so upset and mad last night that I couldn't sleep and fell asleep in class today</p>
<p>Nikki: argh, my heart goes out for you guys! :(</p>
<p>Nerris: thanks Nikki</p>
<p>Nerris: this kinda helps</p>
<p>Nurf: Glad you guys are OK</p>
<p>Nurf: well, you know</p>
<p>Max: I'll be fine, as soon as I can get my hands on some testosterone</p>
<p>Nerris: Me and SK will just sit here</p>
<p>Space Kid: I guess, I don't really know what that is though</p>
<p>Max: Sweet, naïve SK</p>
<p>Max: I never tire of your whimsy</p>
<p>Nurf: If it helps, I'm kind of a pansexual disaster right now</p>
<p>Space Kid: ooh details!</p>
<p>Nikki: SK has truly taken my lessons to heart!</p>
<p>Nurf: Alright, so I started this new youth centre thing, for 'kids in danger', basically teen convicts. I walked into the room and pretty much everyone there is hot</p>
<p>Nurf: Like... everyone</p>
<p>Nikki: ohmygosh</p>
<p>Nurf: #pains of being pans</p>
<p>Nurf: I couldn't even focus on anything they were saying, just staring at everyone else</p>
<p>Max: I'm dying :D</p>
<p>Nikki: lmao</p>
<p>Nerris: that certainly helps, it put a smile on my face</p>
<p>Harrison: anyone in particular?</p>
<p>Max: where did u come from</p>
<p>Harrison: was doing homework but u guys distracted me</p>
<p>Nurf: couple of girls I spoke to seemed interested, but most of the guys are probably straight homophobes</p>
<p>Nikki: boo</p>
<p>Nikki: the world needs more gay criminals</p>
<p>Space Kid: Nurf isn't criminal</p>
<p>Nurf: well whatever happens I now have something to look forward to every week</p>
<p>Nikki: we can be gay criminals though! Let's all go commit crime and the world will know our names!</p>
<p>Max: or, you know, not, so we don't get arrested immediately</p>
<p>Nerris: haha</p>
<p>Space Kid: yay your happy again</p>
<p>Nerris: yeah, these things never really go away, but thanks for cheering me up you guys</p>
<p>Nikki: no problem :)</p>
<p>Preston: it can be tricky to take pride in who you are when who you are causes you endless emotional pain, but having others to relate to makes it bearable</p>
<p>Nerris: yeah :)</p>
<p>Harrison: wow Preston...</p>
<p>Harrison: that's deep</p>
<p>Preston: ;)</p>
<p>Preston: I am a writer</p>
<p>Space Kid: ooh do u write fanfics?</p>
<p>Preston: well, usually I write plays, but I write non canonical sequels to pre-existing plays, so yeah, I guess I do</p>
<p>Space Kid: cool when I feel down about myself I read fanfics to cheer up</p>
<p>Preston: I'll send you some screenshots of my latest work!</p>
<p>Nurf: Wow, I never would have suspected SK of all people to read fanfics</p>
<p>Space Kid: I avoid anything over a k+ rating</p>
<p>Space Kid: everything else is gross or distressing</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dolph Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nikki notices one of their own has been absent for a while, and points it out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fuck writing schedules, am I right?<br/>Hope you all had a good pride month (I know it's late!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>9:56</i>
</p><p>Nikki: hey guys</p><p>Nikki: we havent seen Dolph in a while, have we?</p><p>Nurf: oh yeah!</p><p>Nurf: I totally forgot, that sounds so bad</p><p>Nikki: Dolph?</p><p>Nikki: wheres my homosexual homeboy?</p><p>Harrison: dont say it like that, Nikki</p><p>Harrison: weird he hasnt been here though</p><p>Nikki: according to the icons, he hasnt been reading Harrison and Nurf were complaining about food poisoning</p><p>Harrison: that was ages ago</p><p>Nikki: IK right</p><p> </p><p>Nurf: I just PMed him but I dont think hes gonna reply</p><p>Nikki: Shame, he was cool</p><p>Nikki: I asked him about a drawing he did on a napkin when we were all at the lunch, and he offered to draw me</p><p>Nurf: I know, hes crazy good</p><p>Preston: he sent me a link to his deviant art</p><p>Preston: sent link</p><p>Nikki: wtf wow</p><p>Nikki: that is so impressive</p><p>Harrison: ok guys, I think weve established that his icon isnt frozen and hes not reading this</p><p>Nikki: shame</p><p>Preston: yeah, I hope he comes back online soon</p><p>Nurf: whats new with everyone</p><p>Harrison: I got a bf :)</p><p>Nikki: ooh!</p><p>Nurf: details!</p><p>Nikki: everyone's catching on!</p><p>Preston: yep, the groupchat mum wants to see if hes suitable!</p><p>Nurf: &gt;:l</p><p>Harrison: lol</p><p>Harrison: hes the blonde dude I mentioned to Max and Neil at the lunch. Hes called Ray and hes super gorgeous!</p><p>Nikki: awww!</p><p>Nurf: how did u begin dating?</p><p>Harrison: well, hes in my science class and a bit of a loner, so when we had to do some group work, I asked to work with him. We just got chatting about how science is dumb and then we just began hanging out. Hes pans</p><p>Preston: aww Im so happy for you!</p><p>Nikki: me too!</p><p>Nurf: yeah he sounds cool</p><p>Harrison: :)</p><p>Nikki: should we add him to the chat</p><p>Harrison: nah he doesnt have social media</p><p>Harrison: And you guys would freak him out</p><p>Nikki: we are very freaky :)</p><p>Preston: and Nikkis the freakiest of all!</p><p>Nikki: touche Preston!</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>13:56</i>
</p><p>Dolph: Hello.</p><p>Dolph: I managed to smuggle my phone back for a few hours.</p><p>Nikki: gasp, I knew talking about him would summon him!</p><p>Nurf: what do you mean smuggle</p><p>Harrison: yeah, and where have u been?!</p><p>Dolph: It is a long story, but I have been punished.</p><p>Dolph: That does not sound right.</p><p>Nurf: do you mean grounded</p><p>Dolph: Yes, that. I have not been able to have my phone for a long time</p><p>Harrison: yikes</p><p>Dolph: I have only just found it in my fathers desk. The amount of twitter notifications I have is incredible </p><p>Nerris: I was just woken up, welcome back Dolph!</p><p>Nikki: yeah same</p><p>Space Kid: hello :)</p><p>Dolph: Hello</p><p>Dolph: I have just scrolled up and read your conversation. Harrison has a boyfriend, I'm jealous!</p><p>Harrison: thanks buddy XD</p><p>Nikki: why were u grounded then?</p><p>Dolph: My father discovered my deviant art.</p><p>Nikki: tf? Theres nothing bad on there</p><p>Nikki: its not porn</p><p>Nurf: Nikki no!</p><p>Nikki: I just said it wasnt!</p><p>Nikki: also Nikki yes</p><p>Dolph: I know, but my father still does not like my art. He does not like art in general, and definitely not when I do it</p><p>Harrison: man that fucking sucks!</p><p>Nikki: art is awesome! Especially your art!</p><p>Dolph: Thank you :)</p><p>Space Kid: so when do you get your phone back</p><p>Dolph: I do not know, perhaps next Monday</p><p>Nikki: but thats AGES away!</p><p>Dolph: Perhaps never</p><p>Space Kid: thats even more ages away!</p><p>Dolph: I am just glad he did not find this chat!</p><p>Dolph: That would be awkward.</p><p>Nerris: Are you sure he doesnt know about the chat?</p><p>Dolph: Fairly sure, yes</p><p>Space Kid: thats good, I dont want you to leave</p><p>Dolph: I do not want to leave either. I like you guys</p><p>Harrison: can we get an awww!</p><p>Nikki: awwww!</p><p>Harrison: knew youd hook me up :)</p><p>Dolph: I better go, I do not want to get caught</p><p>Space Kid: aww no</p><p>Nerris: talk soon</p><p>Dolph: As soon as I am able, yes</p><p>Nikki: bye!</p><p>Nikki: I miss u already!</p><p>Max: what r u all talking about, Im trying to sleep</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Joyride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, so I lowkey forgot to update this, but what are you gonna do? Sorry everyone. Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nerris: i swear to Mara if my english teacher misgenders me one more time I'm gonna kill her</p><p>Harrison: oof</p><p>Harrison: thats heavy</p><p>Nikki: no u cant kill her i want to kill her!</p><p>Nurf: also what's Mara?</p><p>Nerris: thats a She-Ra reference. I was casually checking how cultured you all are XD</p><p>Dolph: Oh i love that show!</p><p>Dolph: it is very gay</p><p>Nerris: thats part of why I love it so much!</p><p>Dolph: also the pretty colours are so inspiring to an artist!</p><p>Nikki: fuck yes I love me some she ra</p><p>Nurf: I'm still confused, whats Mara?</p><p>Nikki: basically</p><p>Nikki: me and Ered are friends of Mara</p><p>Nurf: ?</p><p>Nikki: we're lesbians basically</p><p>Nurf: oh ok</p><p>Harrison: what was it about being misgendered Nerris?</p><p>Nerris: oh that</p><p>Nerris: basically I have a new english teach who's teaching us about feminism in lit, ect</p><p>Nerris: and whenever she talked about what women went through she always addressed the class as 'we'</p><p>Nerris: as in we as women</p><p>Nerris: I just had to sit there and feel angry</p><p>Nurf: that sucks I'm sorry</p><p>Dolph: Oh no, are you alright? I have never been misgendered but it sounds horrible</p><p>Nikki: i get misgendered as a guy sometimes but that's not relevant</p><p>Nikki: fuck your teacher</p><p>Nerris: yeah she's annoying</p><p>Nerris: i dont know if she thought i was a girl, or thought i was a guy and was just excluding me (the rest of the class is all girls)</p><p>Nerris: i don't know which is worse</p><p>Nurf: screw what she thinks, you're valid af</p><p>Dolph: Yes, what he said</p><p>Nikki: Dolphy I just realised that your back</p><p>Nikki: also Nurf is right</p><p>Dolph: Yes, I am no longer grounded!</p><p>Nikki: woohoo</p><p>Harrison: yay</p><p>Harrison: i also say youre valid Nerris</p><p>Harrison: sorry if it's late, I'm double texting with Ray</p><p>Nurf: ah young love</p><p>Nerris: its fine. What r u guys talking about</p><p>Harrison: you know, stuff</p><p>Nurf: Harrison, there's kids on this chat!</p><p>Harrison: oh my god Nurf we're talking about quality streets</p><p>Nikki: sjsbsxiddh</p><p>Nurf: just checking!</p><p>Nurf: DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!</p><p>Harrison: ...</p><p>Harrison: ok mum</p><p>Nurf: fuck you Harrison!</p><p>Nikki: Nurf, that's Ray's job</p><p>Nurf: sjwdjsdndkd NO!</p><p>Harrison: XD</p><p>Nerris: I'm crying you guys are hilarious</p><p>Dolph: Is it sad crying, or happy crying?</p><p>Nerris: happy crying</p><p>Nerris: you lot always make me feel better</p><p>Nikki: :)</p><p>Nikki: this storm huh guys?</p><p>Nerris: Oh yeah, its super wild!</p><p>Nerris: I love lightning!</p><p>Nikki: its so loud my mum went to bed with a headache</p><p>Nerris: i wanna go out onto the roof and enjoy it properly</p><p>Nikki: sounds awesome!</p><p>Nurf: That does sound like fun, but if its raining as bad where u are as it is here then youll probably slip and break your neck</p><p>Nerris: true</p><p>Nerris: then I wouldn't be able to get mad at people for misgendering me</p><p>Nerris: maybe Ill just go outside then</p><p>Nikki: wait...</p><p>Nikki: me, you, Nurf and the two Neils...</p><p>Nikki: half this chat is N names!</p><p>Nerris: oh yeah!</p><p>Nurf: seriously? I figured this out the moment we all started introducing ourselves</p><p>Nikki: lol</p><p>Nikki: we should get the rest of the N squad on here</p><p>Nurf: nah they might be busy</p><p>Nikki: youre so considerate</p><p>Nerris: guys my power just went out</p><p>Nurf: oh snap</p><p>Nikki: is your wifi ok?</p><p>Nerris: Im on 4G</p><p>Ered: Sup guys, I'm storm chasing!</p><p>Nerris: isn't that just for tornadoes</p><p>Ered: I dunno but its uber fun!</p><p>Nikki: hey Ered!</p><p>Ered: Hey Nikki</p><p>Neil: That sounds incredibly dangerous.</p><p>Ered: oh it is</p><p>Nurf: when did you get here?</p><p>Ered: Ive almost crashed my dads car twice!</p><p>Neil: I just picked up my phone. Ered's dangerous behaviour summoned me.</p><p>Ered: lol</p><p>Nerris: maybe you shouldn't type and drive</p><p>Ered: Im parked now</p><p>Ered: in the heat of it. I think Im kinda near where Max lives</p><p>Ered: Ive already been offered drugs twice!</p><p>Nikki: hey I live kinda near there</p><p>Ered: u wanna come join</p><p>Nikki: fuck yeah!</p><p>Ered: Ill PM you my location</p><p>Nurf: and there they go</p><p>Nurf: theyre gonna get themselves hurt</p><p>Nerris: my mum and dad are home now, i gotta go explain the storm situation</p><p>Nurf: ok bye</p><p>Nurf: this is lonely</p><p>Harrison: I'm still here. Kinda</p><p>Preston: I've been reading the conversation the whole time XD</p><p>Nurf: wtf you are so weird</p><p>Preston: I know, right</p><p><i>The Shippers</i> </p><p>Preston: Nikred is in a joyride in a storm guys. Talk about romance!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nerris's troubles in the beginning of this were a bit of a personal vent for me, because my English teacher does the exact same thing and it is annoying af.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Nikred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Payoff????</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel so bad for y'all having to put up with my crummy update schedule</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nikki: I am so fucking hung over</p><p>Harrison: lol</p><p>Harrison: thats why I dont drink</p><p>Neil: Neither do I.</p><p>Nikki: I dont usually but me and Ered were hanging out last night</p><p>Neil: I heard. What did you do?</p><p>Nikki: just drove around in a storm then got bored so broke out the beer to liven things up</p><p>Nerris: you should get some rest Nikki</p><p>Nerris: drink some water</p><p>Max: I just read though the messages, lol u guys r crazy</p><p>Max: the signal was really bad last night for me and the power was out too</p><p>Nerris: shame</p><p>Space Kid: hey guys!</p><p>Space Kid: some storm last night huh</p><p>Nerris: I loved it</p><p>Space Kid: I got distracted by counting the distance between lightning and thunder sounds</p><p>Space Kid: seconds, not distance</p><p>Max: I did that too, there werent many</p><p>Nerris: that means the storm was close, right?</p><p>Space Kid: yeah, not more than a mile away</p><p>Dolph: We received the full front of it, and my father is extra grumpy because of it</p><p>Dolph: A lot of important equipment got ruined</p><p>Dolph: Did I use 'full front' correctly?</p><p>Space Kid: yeah buddy!</p><p>Space Kid: I think, ive never heard it used before</p><p>Nerris: yeah, you did</p><p>Dolph: oh thank you. I just read it in a book once</p><p>Nikki: ooh, what sort of stuff got wrecked?</p><p>Nikki: or r u not allowed to tell us?</p><p>Dolph: I am not allowed</p><p>Dolph: But I will tell you anyway because I am mad at my father</p><p>Max: yeah boi</p><p>Max: fuck parents</p><p>Nerris: what did your dad do now?</p><p>Dolph: You know, the usual</p><p>Dolph: An advertisement with two males acting as parents came on TV and he just would not shut up about it. He's sworn off ever buying that product again.</p><p>Max: ouch that sucks man</p><p>Dolph: I am honestly surprised I managed to figure out and accept that I like boys so soon</p><p>Nerris: good on u for getting there though</p><p>Space Kid: yeah, youre amazing!</p><p>Dolph: :D</p><p>Nikki: speaking of liking people, I totally like my new girlfriend :)</p><p>Harrison: fruhwrpfhepwourj[ofrwe</p><p>Harrison: DETAILS NOW!</p><p>Space Kid: I was gonna say that!</p><p><i>Groupchat: The Shippers</i> </p><p>Max: Neil, Preston, get online NOW</p><p>Max: because Nikki's next words decide if she lives or dies</p><p>
  <i>Groupchat: Main</i>
</p><p>Preston: OH MY GOD NIKKI SPILL!</p><p>Nikki: hehe I'll never talk XD</p><p>Nikki: ok fine it's Ered</p><p>Ered: sup y'all?</p><p>Ered: that's right, I was waiting to make my grand entrance :)</p><p>Preston: OH MY GOD YASSS!!!!</p><p>Preston: I am so pumped for you both!</p><p>Space Kid: me too!!!!! :D :D</p><p>Max: thats lit, u guys go really well together</p><p>Nikki: aww thanks</p><p>Ered: yeah, u guys seem really excited lol</p><p>Harrison: I'm excited too, you guys are so cute together and tbh I've shipped this for a long time XD</p><p>Preston: for shame Harrison, shipping your friends without their knowledge?!</p><p>
  <i>Groupchat: The shippers</i>
</p><p>Preston: lol XD we should have included Harrison</p><p>Max: goddam it I'm DYING :D</p><p>Space Kid: Mission Accomplished, Guys!</p><p>Space Kid: eeeeeeee :D I'm real excited over this!</p><p><i>Groupchat: Main</i> </p><p>Nikki: lol that's fine, we've just got such great chemistry</p><p>Ered: that's right babe</p><p>Preston: heart eyes y'all. Literal heart eyes.</p><p>Dolph: Sorry for my late reply, I am incredibly happy for you both</p><p>Dolph: I assume you got together last night</p><p>Harrison: with the booze...</p><p>Harrison: oh my god</p><p>Ered: Get your mind out of the gutter Harrison</p><p>Harrison: thats actually not what I was thinking about</p><p>Harrison: Get YOUR mind out of the gutter Ered!</p><p>Ered: lol</p><p>Ered: basically what happened was</p><p>Ered: I picked up Nikki and we drove around for a couple of hrs, jammin out to mixtapes and shit</p><p>Ered: we were chasing the storm but then it died out and we got bored</p><p>Ered: so we parked, grabbed some booze (aquired totally legally) and just chilled</p><p>Ered: then shit happened</p><p>Nikki: i wanna pretend that it was romantic and cute but it totally wasn't lol</p><p>Ered: nah babe, i think it was cute</p><p>Nikki: awww</p><p>Nikki: heart eyes</p><p>Ered: ;)</p><p>Harrison: save the flirting for the dm's people!</p><p>Ered: that's lesbainphobia Harrison</p><p>Harrison: it's not</p><p>Harrison: I'm just gonna shut up now</p><p>Ered: nah man I'm kidding. Come back</p><p>Nikki: I keep thinking, that's my gf, inside my head and freaking out internally!</p><p>Nikki: I'm just so pumped!!! :D</p><p>Dolph: Aww, you two are adorable together!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This may very well be my last update of 2020, so Merry Christmas everybody and good luck! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Panik</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max and Dolph have issues and they need help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy 2021 everybody!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max: I'm totally not having a panic attack rn (please send help) </p><p>Dolph: I wish I could, but I am experiencing a similar problem </p><p>Max: oh no, r you okay</p><p>Max: is it to do wit oh ur dad?</p><p>Dolph: No it is not an emotional problem (is that the right phrasing?) </p><p>Dolph: Everything is just so loud right now and it hurts </p><p>Max: ? </p><p>Dolph: I have sensory issues related to autism </p><p>Dolph: I believe I am autistic</p><p>Max: oh ok</p><p>Max: let me Google how 2 help wit a sensory overload </p><p>Dolph: it is not that serious </p><p>Dolph: more like a sensory panic </p><p>Nurf: Do you have any headphones or heavy stuff that might help? </p><p>Nurf: my little cousin is autistic and she has a really heavy blanket </p><p>Nurf: also max are u okay? </p><p>Max: sorta, I'm just hiding in the bathroom until I srop hyperventilating </p><p>Max: I just remembered that this is the girl's bathroom I'm in, oof there goes my dysphoria </p><p>Nurf: :( </p><p>Dolph: I do not have anything on me, I just have my hood up to try and block things out </p><p>Dolph: I'm in a remote corner of the base, trying to hide. </p><p>Dolph: Everyone is doing very loud and chaotic training things and I wish it would stop </p><p>Nurf: :( :( </p><p>Nurf: I wish I could help u guys </p><p>Max: dont feel bad, I'm fine </p><p>Max: kinda </p><p>Max: nope not fine </p><p>Ered: dude breathe </p><p>Ered: slowly, in out </p><p>Ered: Dolph find something to chew on. Try to block out noise as much as you can and just focus on one thing ok?</p><p>Dolph: Okay </p><p>Nurf: oh yeah, Max time your breaths </p><p>Ered: in for 4, out for 8 </p><p>Max: k </p><p>Nurf: what she said </p><p>Nurf: how do u know all this? </p><p>Ered: my dads made me take a mental health course </p><p>Ered: it was pretty cool actually </p><p>Dolph: I think I am calming down </p><p>Nurf: that's great </p><p>Dolph: yes, I discovered some old earphones in my pocket so I am using those to focus on music. And I am chewing on them too. I did not think to do that </p><p>Ered: that's good, just try not to have it too loud </p><p>Dolph: okay Ered. Thank you for the advice </p><p>Nurf: seriously </p><p>Nurf: I'm the 'ok mum' and she's not? </p><p>Ered: exactly, I'm too cool to be tied down by a bunch of kids </p><p>Ered: I'm the cool auntie </p><p>Dolph: Haha </p><p>Max: ok I think I'm done breathing </p><p>Max: it's less scary now </p><p>Ered: u ok? </p><p>Max: think so yeah </p><p>Max: thnx </p><p>Ered: no</p><p>Ered: np </p><p>Ered: dang autocorrect </p><p>Max: u doing ok Dolph? </p><p>Dolph: yes I'm not panicking anymore. It is still very loud but I am focusing on it less </p><p>Dolph: sorry if you two were busy </p><p>Ered: never apologise for having friends </p><p>Nurf: aww</p><p>Max: or being autistic. It's just part of life for some people </p><p>Max: like how I was born shoved in the wrong fucking body </p><p>Dolph: I do not think I am autistic, just have autistic symptoms </p><p>Dolph: at least the one doctor I asked about it was certain that I am not</p><p>Ered: if you regularly have sensory problems it's worth looking into </p><p>Dolph: Do you think? </p><p>Dolph: The doctor said I am not because I don't have any interest in tech stuff and I don't understand maths. I am nothing like the autistic people you see on TV </p><p>Ered: he sounds like a shitty doctor</p><p>Nurf: yeah, my little cousin isnt interested in that, and she's autistic </p><p>Nurf: she collects bugs and can tell you every detail about  Thomas the tank engine instead </p><p>Max: she sounds fun </p><p>Ered: yeah, you don't have to like stem to be autistic</p><p>Dolph: stem? </p><p>Dolph: oh yes, STEM </p><p>Dolph: Thank you I will think about this </p><p>Nurf: no problem :) </p><p>Nurf: Max, what were you upset about? Are you okay? </p><p>Max: yeah</p><p>Max: just the usual nobody at school or at home likes me and I hate myself shtick </p><p>Max: I'm fine now </p><p>Ered: u dont sound fine dude </p><p>Ered: anything we can do to help? </p><p>Max: idk </p><p>Max: can I get some pronoun love maybe? </p><p>Nurf: certainly! </p><p>Dolph: What is that? </p><p>Nurf: he wants us to refer to him with his preferred pronouns because he is a boy and wants people to treat him like it </p><p>Dolph: oh okay!</p><p>Dolph: this is Max, he's a boy and he is one of my friends </p><p>Ered: yeah, people shouldn't diss Max. He's the coolest </p><p>Max: heh heh thanks </p><p>Max: basically I tried to go into the boys bathroom and a teacher fucking yelled at me and told me to go "back to where the girls belong". I'd already been misgendered by a new kid right away which means I'm not passing like I hoped and I just couldn't. </p><p>Max: That's what happened. </p><p>Ered: :( so sorry dude. For what it's worth I think you pass </p><p>Dolph: yes, you look more masculine than I </p><p>Max: XD you'll get there </p><p>Max: thanks tho</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is where I self project onto the characters AGAIN, including Dolph. He's autistic in cannon, so I thought I'd do something for it here because it's a detail the fandom tends to overlook :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>